Tinky Winky (Slendytubbies) vs Ao Oni
Horror games! These two are the demonic,crazy purple beings that hunt you down,but when they clash,which murderous monster will come out on top? will it be the zombie teletubbie? or will it be the purple demon? ' ' ''' Intro '''Wiz:Monsters,the things that hunt you down,scare you,and haunt you... Boomstick:And purple sometimes goes with monsters,such as.. Wiz: Tinky Winky,the infected and murderous teletubbie from Slendytubbies. Boomstick:And the Ao Oni from...well....Ao Oni,the purple creepy monster that chases you around,he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick,and it's our job to analyze their weapons,skills,and armour to find out who would win in a DEATH BATTLE! Tinky Winky Wiz:One day,in teletubby land... Boomstick:OH GOD NO! Wiz: *rolls eyes* The teletubbies were doing their usual things,Po had came back after some time. Boomstick:However,there were certain things that felt off,as Laa Laa had a nightmare,about her and her friends,but apart from that,things were surprisingly normal,Po made custards and offered it to everybody. Wiz:Everyone ate them,including Tinky Winky. Boomstick:However,on a spooky night,Po woke up and noticed that the custard machine was destroyed,along with Tinky Winky exiting the teletubby house,Po was confused,and there's a choice if to wake Laa Laa up,or keep her asleep,but that's not what we're talking about. Wiz:Eventually Po found Tinky Winky at the lake,but something was wrong.... Boomstick:Tinky Winky then turned around,and literally had THE FACE OF A FRIGGIN BOOGEYMAN! Wiz:Po immediately ran away and got to the teletubby house,but everyone was dead! she managed to escape Tinky Winky for a while,until she was caught too,and hanged on a tree. Boomstick:That's brutal to think about! Wiz:And so,Tinky Winky started his killing spree,and The guardian,the white teletubbie noticed this and went to investigate. Boomstick:Tinky Winky has various weapons,such as a noose,a chainsaw,and slight super strenght,along with using his teeth. Wiz:It's also theorized that he created the newborns,but that's not confirmed,Tinky Winky also has an iconic scream whenever he sees someone,he also can turn gigantic as Tinky Tank with a custard,which grants him greater super strenght and can keep up pretty quickly with The Guardian,who was able to outrun it,and talking about speed,it's possible that Tinky Winky is capable of teleportation,as he kept up with Po,but however it won't be given to him in this battle. Boomstick:So,basically The Tank from Left4Dead2 but Teletubbie version,cool. Wiz: Tinky Winky's insanity also causes him to never give up on chasing his target,unless he loses them. Boomstick:But however,even this insane killing machine has his weaknesses,he's mindless and only cares about killing,and his insanity while it can be an advantage,it can also be a weakness. Wiz:But don't underestimate Tinky Winky! For he is a very brutal and deadly zombie!. Ao Oni Wiz:One day, a group of friends arrived to an abandoned mansion,with rumors of a creature lurking in it. Boomstick:So they went in,however after doing that,they got lost,and the door was locked,Hiroshi was the only one left to find the others,and eventually finds THE FRIGGIN MONSTER ITSELF WHICH LOOKS LIKE MY UNCLE! Wiz: That's not all though,The Oni eventually catches Hiroshi's friends,and turns them in Onis themselves,so yeah,Hiroshi basically deals with having his friends dealed with monsters chasing him,that's pretty terrifying. Boomstick:The Oni itself has super strenght,being able to bust through a wooden floor,which would friggin take 300,000 joules of energy! it can also rip apart rope,and like we said,turn other people in Onis,along with being able to one shot humans,it is also capable of teleportation,and feel heat with its vision,it's also pretty fast despite Hiroshi outrunning,being able to almost catch up with him,although it depends. ''' '''Wiz: The Oni also has pretty sharp teeth,and he uses them to kill the cop at the end of the game and like we said,rip apart rope. Boomstick:Man,that ending was terrifying,i mean those goddamn screams... Wiz: The Oni also is capable of mimicking voices,so that it can lure peo-''' '''Boomstick:Wait,he can mimick voices? oh my god,if he mimicked my mom's voice,i wouldn't be lured,i'd RUN AWAY! Wiz: *sigh* anyways,The Oni itself does have a few weaknesses,first of all,it has never fought anyone at all,just chased a bunch of teens,and it cannot detect heat if someone hides,which is why it never finds Hiroshi when he's hiding. Boomstick:Hey Wiz,do you know there are other Onis,in a whole room trapped in a cage? Wiz: What the..? Boomstick:Yeah,i'm not even jokin man,like the blockhead Oni,which moves at fast speeds in short bursts,and the squatto Oni,which is similiar to Tinky Winky's Tinky Tank form. Pre-Death Battle Wiz:Alright,the combatants are set,let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick:It's time for a DEAAAAAATTTTTTTTTHHHHHHH BAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Night,Ao Oni's mansion.) We see a large white mansion,everything seemed normal... Well,seemed. Inside the mansion,we see our hero Hiroshi escaping from The Oni,at this point Hiroshi had gotten used to being chased,but there was still a sense of panic in him,after all,he was still being chased by a large monster who wanted to kill him. Meanwhile,a chubby figure with what appears to be some sort of antenna is outside the mansion,walking towards it and entering it,the figure itself is black,not being able to be completely understood. Hiroshi still was running from The Oni,until the unexpected happened. Hiroshi screwed up and tripped,as he gasped,this wasn't supposed to happen,he was supposed to escape,he always managed to,he looked at the large purple beast,with a bit of fear,was this the end? was he gonna die in here?. As The Oni kept walking towards the boy,suddenly... A female scream was heard. We see a chubby,purple figure with a terrifying face,holding the head of Mika,and a large knife in its other hand,this was Tinky Winky. The Oni and Hiroshi looked at Tinky for a bit with awkard silence,until suddenly Tinky Winky let out a loud scream as he dropped Mika's head which was still bleeding on the ground,as he looked at Hiroshi who gasped and quickly got up and ran away. The Oni glared at Tinky,and Tinky looked at the Oni back,the Oni didn't like how this stranger suddenly came in its house,and dared to make it lose its prey.. Tinky Winky still kept screaming,as he ran at the Oni,the Oni let out a screech as it looked at Tinky. FIGHT! Tinky Winky raised his knife and slashed at the Oni,who despite its massive body moved out of the way and swinged its giant claw which Tinky moved out of the way from,Tinky then slashed at the Oni,doing a small cut,but the Oni wasn't bleeding or really damaged,if anything it just annoyed the Oni a bit as Tinky kept slashing at its body,the Oni then swinged its body against Tinky,sending him flying towards a wall,and making him drop his knife. Tinky quickly got his knife back and got up,still screaming as Tinky ran at the Oni again,the Oni swinged its massive arms again at Tinky,but Tinky moved out of the way again,but doing a new move: He jumped on the Oni's back and started stabbing it multiple times,making the Oni growl a bit in pain,not that much pain though,and the Oni attempted to get Tinky off its back,but Tinky kept stabbing the Oni's back and crawled away from its giant hands,until the Oni eventually got a lucky hit in and threw Tinky away. Tinky looked at it with his pure black eyes,and despite being thrown at a wall multiple times kept getting back up and ran at the Oni,still slashing at it,but the Oni countered with its claws,Tinky doing no damage to them. the Oni then slammed the knife violently out of Tinky's hand,Tinky still screaming in rage lunged at the Oni's face,making it let out a screech and crawled at the back of its head,Tinky violently punched the head of the purple demon multiple times,giving it a bit of an headache and making it growl,Tinky then got close to the Oni's neck and... BOOM! bit its neck so violently that the Oni actually felt that and screeched in pain,a bit of purple liquid coming out of the neck. Tinky then wrapped his arms around the Oni's neck and attempted to strangle it,the Oni however slashed at him,making him lose his balance and making him drop on the ground,Tinky noticed his knife and ran at it,getting it back. The Oni growled in frustration as it let out a screech and charged at Tinky,who actually decided to lunge at the Oni,oops. The Oni slammed the teletubbie against a wall with its massive body,almost crushing it as Tinky Winky kept slashing at its body,doing more cuts,but those were more like paper cuts than anything,the Oni had enough as it stabbed its claws in Tinky's shoulders and attempted to rip him in half,but Tinky being the insane monster he is wouldn't let that happen,as he bit violently the Oni,making it again growl in pain as it dropped him,but this time Tinky ripped a bit of flesh off the Oni,just a bit. Tinky removed the piece of flesh from his mouth,although his shoulders were bleeding a bit,but he did not care,not even a single tiny bit,he just wanted to slaughter his opponent,and was getting up.. the Oni looked at Tinky with rage,as it swinged its claws around,hitting Tinky in the face and sending him to the ground again,and then attempted to step on his head,but Tinky dodged and kept stabbing the Oni in the leg. the Oni was extremely irritated as it grabbed Tinky and threw him at stairs,making him fall and crash,Tinky slowly got back up,getting back his knife,he turned around- and saw a massive purple monster coming for him,the massive body slamming itself against Tinky once again,sending him towards a wall,and then grabbed him by the neck,throwing him in the kitchen,Tinky happened to land on the table,but was getting up,but his knife was thrown away somewhere in the room. the Oni literally busted through the door and roared throwing itself at the table,but Tinky had got off in time and found a plate shard,he grabbed it and ran at the Oni who was attempting to get up from the table,but Tinky got on its back and started stabbing it multiple times with the plate shard before smashing the shard against the demon's head making it growl in pain,the Oni slammed its back against the wall multiple times to get Tinky off,Tinky barely had a grip on the giant monster's back now and some bruises,the Oni then swung its back violently that Tinky Winky hit his head against a wall this time,stopping his screaming for a second. For a second. As Tinky Winky got back up,the Oni was getting more irritated,and proceeded to swing its giant arms towards Tinky as it charged at him once again,Tinky then lunged at him in an attempt to rip him apart. Oh boy. the Oni proceeded to grab Tinky,sinking its giant claws on his body,making his screaming even more loud as it threw him across the room,Tinky now slowly was getting up,and noticed his knife,Tinky ran for it and got it back,Tinky looked at the Oni as the Oni walked towards him- and got a knife right in one of its giant eyes,the Oni letting out a roar in pain as it shaked its own body and attempted to pull the knife out,but to no success due to its massive hands,a bit of purple blood coming out of the stabbed eye. Tinky Winky like an aggressive animal ran at the Oni and jumped at its chest,hitting the Oni's chest multiple times in an attempt to damage it,but it wasn't really damaged,but the Oni did step a few meters back. the Oni got annoyed and angered as with its giant claws it threw Tinky out of the kitchen,the Oni looked at him and roared,but Tinky ran at it and punched its stomach alot,nothing much happening,the Oni then sinked its claws in Tinky's stomach,and pulled him away,slamming him against the ground,Tinky bleeding a bit,the Oni then was about to crush him but got a better idea,as it grinned and left,going to another room. The screaming teletubbie zombie was getting up,and noticed a purple blur going to another room,Tinky ran towards it,and got in the Tatami Room. Tinky couldn't see the Oni,and kept looking for it,until he heard what seemed to be crying noises of a female inside one of the closets. Tinky didn't care much,he only wanted to kill,and slaughter is what he will do,as he ran towards the closet and opened it quickly- to see the Oni coming out of the darkness within and almost bite his head off,Tinky barely avoided that as the Oni's sudden appearance made him fall on the ground,the Oni growled as it attempted to drag Tinky inside the closet,but it got its hand grabbed and bit,making the Oni let out a small roar in pain,although some of the claws inside Tinky's mouth were sinking in,a bit of blood starting to come out. Tinky Winky stopped biting the hand and let it go,some blood coming out of it,the Oni roared as it kicked Tinky,sending it across the room,the Oni got out of the closet,and literally jumped at Tinky,who moved out of the way,the Oni destroying the wall,the Oni then growled,why couldn't this thing just die?,the Oni looked at Tinky,and saw him going upstairs. the Oni went up and started looking for him,the crazy screaming fading away as Tinky couldn't be seen. Was it over? did the Oni win? those were its thoughts.... Until. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FpndfDflO1A Chainsaw noises were heard. the Oni was confused and turned around,seeing Tinky meters away from it,holding a chainsaw. the Oni was surprised,and was not sure of what to do,but then Tinky charged at it,raising his chainsaw,was the Oni gonna run away? of course not,why would it? just because of some weapon?. The Oni charged at Tinky. That was a bad move,Oni. Tinky's chainsaw came in contact with the Oni's chest,as it started cutting pretty quickly into its skin,but due to its massive body the chainsaw couldn't pierce all the way through. The Oni roared in alot of pain,purple blood coming out,as it attempted to grab the chainsaw,another bad move,the hands of the Oni got cut multiple times as the Oni kept roaring in pain,it proceeded to suddenly run away from the crazy teletubbie,having got an idea. The Oni got downstairs and busted through a door,entering the basement. Tinky Winky ran downstairs and saw the busted door,he entered it and started exploring,stopping his screaming for a bit,as he looked around,he eventually entered a library room and saw a cat running away pretty quickly,Tinky started screaming,but then he saw a large block shaped monster coming out,it was the Blockhead Oni,two other beings entered the room,the Hunchback Onis. Tinky Winky had been tricked into falling for the Oni's trap,where it released some of the other Onis. The hunchback Onis roared and started to run towards Tinky,who decapitated one,and then literally pierced through its body,the hunchback Oni roaring in pain as it was lifted up by Tinky raising his chainsaw,alot of purple blood coming out. Tinky heard a roar from the blockhead oni as it lunged at Tinky who swinged his chainsaw,and the now dying Hunchback Oni was thrown at the block shaped monster,stunning it for a bit as Tinky swinged his chainsaw at its head,the blockhead Oni roaring in pain as it attempted to get away,but the chainsaw started cutting deep into its skull,the blockhead Oni growled in anger and bit Tinky's arm,but soon the block shaped monster was split in two completely,the halves falling on the ground,purple blood covering Tinky,although it was only visible on his face,since basically his whole body is purple. Tinky exited the room and saw the Satellite Oni,the tall Oni,and the Teeth Oni. Tinky ran at the Satellite Oni who flied away and hit Tinky with one of its long limbs,making him almost lose his chainsaw,the tall Oni then kicked Tinky,making him almost fall and making him step a few meters back,and the Teeth Oni,being more aggressive than the actual Oni,growled and picked Tinky Winky up,only wanting to devour him and nothing else. But Tinky wasn't about to let himself get eaten as when the Teeth Oni showed its teeth,Tinky shoved his chainsaw at its whole mouth,surprising the Teeth Oni as the chainsaw started to make a mess of flesh inside the monster's mouth,and breaking its teeth,making its mouth bleed alot,the Teeth Oni growled in pain and let go of Tinky who still kept shoving the chainsaw in the Teeth Oni's mouth,but the Satellite Oni grabbed Tinky with its limbs and flied to a wall,throwing him there and disarming him of his chainsaw,the Satellite Oni attempted to stab Tinky with its spikes on its head,but Tinky grabbed the Satellite Oni's head and attempted to crush its skull,the flying Oni growling as it slammed Tinky against the wall multiple times,almost breaking his back,but Tinky put his hand on the Oni's jaw,and started opening it until he started twisting it,and almost breaking it,the Satellite Oni dropping Tinky Winky on the ground,as he got his chainsaw back. The Satellite Oni let out a roar and flied at Tinky who showed his chainsaw in front of the Oni,the Oni getting its skull slaughtered by the chainsaw,purple blood coming out. The Tall Oni grabbed Tinky and attempted to crush him as the Satellite Oni dropped on the ground dead but Tinky put his chainsaw into the Tall Oni's eye,the chainsaw going deep enough to reach its brain,slaughtering it,the Tall Oni starting to slowly fall on the ground,as Tinky pushed it away,and looked at the last Oni remaining,the Teeth Oni which mouth was bleeding,growling in anger as the other Onis were dead,the Teeth Oni rushed at Tinky,who proceeded to stab him with the chainsaw in the stomach,the chainsaw going more deep,the Teeth Oni attempted to stab Tinky but Tinky ducked and kept attacking the Teeth Oni... Until the whole body of the Teeth Oni was sliced in half! purple organs coming out of it as the two halves fell on the ground. Tinky stopped screaming as he looked around for the Oni,little did he know the Oni observed the whole scene,surprised to see its fellow Onis killed. The Oni disappeared in the shadows,ready to avenge its allies. Tinky Winky kept looking around,and made his way to the Annex,where he walked around,and got upstairs,he then saw a purple cockroach like eldritch being crawling towards him,Tinky started screaming as he stepped on the Roach Oni,purple blood coming out from under Tinky's feet,Tinky then noticed a cracked window,and then... He noticed the Oni in front of him,growling as it grabbed him and threw him outside the window,Tinky Winky screaming as various shards hit him,stabbing him,as they ended up outside the mansion,the Oni jumped out of the window,growling. Tinky Winky got up,having dropped his chainsaw,he attempted to get his chainsaw back but the Oni proceeded to destroy it with one swing of its massive claws,the chainsaw destroyed and turned useless. Tinky Winky pulled out one of the shards which was pretty long in his body,blood coming out. The Oni let out a screech as the final round had begun. The Oni attempted to grab Tinky but Tinky dodged and stabbed the hand with the shard,however surprisingly not much damage was done. The Oni attempted to rip Tinky's face off with one claw but Tinky jumped on the Oni's arm and bit it,this time the Oni took the pain without growling in pain or anything like that and threw Tinky on the ground,Tinky got up almost immediately and lunged at the Oni,but the Oni suddenly teleported. The Oni teleported a few meters away from Tinky,Tinky ran at him,The Oni teleported,Tinky ran at him again,but the Oni teleported,the Oni kept teleporting basically,until it grabbed Tinky by the antenna and lifted him up. The Oni opened its mouth and was about to devour Tinky but Tinky threw a shard at its mouth,the Oni growling in pain as it dropped Tinky,it then removed the shard out of its mouth and threw it away,coughing a bit of purple blood. Tinky pulled out two other shards out of his body,him bleeding a bit more,but he did not care,as he ran around the Oni and then jumped on its back,stabbing the demon with the two shards,going deep deep,the Oni letting out a small growl of pain,now it really had enough,the Oni grabbed Tinky,held him tight,making the shards in him go deeper in his flesh,and then threw him violently on the ground,Tinky now starting to bleed,not only by the shards,but by being thrown violently. The Oni grinned,the fight was finally gonna be over,it proceeded to walk towards Tinky,and showed its sharp teeth... ... ... ... Tinky Winky while still screaming but a bit less due to being damaged noticed a custard,Tinky started crawling towards it before getting up,although it hurt his body,Tinky Winky grabbed the custard,The Oni was confused,what was he doing? Tinky Winky then stopped screaming,and looked at the Oni,as purple fog surrounded the teletubbie. Suddenly Tinky started screaming,and then he suddenly started growing... Much,much more bigger than the Oni,surprising it. Tinky Tank came in the game,a distorted screaming coming from the giant teletubbie. The Oni now knew it was overpowered,it attempted to run away,but Tinky Tank was fast enough to smash his fists against the Oni's back,the demon being heavily damaged as it fell on the ground,it looked at the teletubbie as he smashed his fists against the Oni's stomach and chest multiple times,breaking them and ripping them apart with the constant punching,purple blood coming out everywhere as the Oni roared in pain. Tinky Tank then crushed the Oni's arms,its bones breaking as it kept roaring in pain,blood coming out of the flattered arms,Tinky Tank raised his arms and then... BOOM! smashed the Oni's head and turned it flattered,crushed,and mutilated,as alot of blood came out of it and bone crushing noises were heard,the skull of the Oni broken into pieces. Hiroshi is seen getting out of the house with his other friends,they notice Tinky Tank and the Oni's destroyed corpse,being surprised and scared as they scream,this got Tinky Tank's attention as he turned around,screaming at them as he charged. K.O! *Hiroshi and his friends are seen escaping,although barely. *Tinky Tank now turns back to Tinky Winky,and goes in the woods,disappearing. Verdict Boomstick:Forget what i said about Freddy the frog vs Scourge,now THIS is brutal! Wiz:So,why did Tinky Winky win? well,let's see. Boomstick:On attack potency,it was pretty clear who is the winner there,and it is the Oni,being able to bust through a wooden floor,which would take 300,000 joules of energy. Wiz:In size and strenght,the Oni also wins,but however Tinky Winky's Tinky Tank form and bloodlust would prove too much for The Oni to handle. Boomstick:Yeah,The Oni was smarter,but intelligence only lasts so long against someone as crazy and bloodlusted as Tinky Winky,who could frankly attack the Oni from everywhere,crawling on him,biting him,and causing some minor wounds. Wiz:But don't get us wrong,the Oni was far from hopeless,after all,he was smarter,was bigger,and had the attack potency advantage,but his size also was a disadvantage in this fight when it comes to a bloodlusted,crazy sociopath who wants to murder you,meaning Tinky could attack him from everywhere. Boomstick:But the Oni did have a chance of winning against base Tinky Winky,sure,Tinky could harm him and keep the fight going with his bloodlust,but eventually he'd be overpowered by the Oni's size and strenght. Wiz:But however,when Tinky Winky gets a chainsaw,or his tinky tank form,everything changes.. Boomstick:Yep,Tinky Tank is way bigger and faster than the Ao Oni,being able to keep up with the guardian who managed to outrun him,and if we want to be logical,while Tinky Tank has never shown any strenght feats,he should logically be stronger than the Oni,and the Oni technically has no way to hurt Tinky Tank. Wiz:And for why Tinky Winky's chainsaw would be able to overpower the Oni,the Oni doesn't have any durability feats,i mean,sure Tinky doesn't have any either,but when he has a chainsaw,and the Oni literally uses nothing,it's pretty clear that his chainsaw would overpower the Oni,especially with Tinky Winky's bloodlust. Boomstick:Teleportation and voice mimicry would actually be useful against the murderous teletubbie,and possibly could have killed him if he had no weapons,but with the chainsaw,The Oni cannot get around Tinky Winky,unless it's a lucky hit,which would be unlikely. Wiz:The blockhead Oni and the hunchback Onis wouldn't help the Oni that much either,as the blockhead Oni literally can just sprint and become pretty fast for a bit,and the hunchback onis are basically featless,only appearing in the Oni prison,same with the Satellite Oni. Boomstick:The oni however does have a chance of winning against an armed Tinky Winky,by infecting the people in the mansion,turn them into Onis,and then overpower Tinky,but could he really do that when Tinky will not stop at anything to kill it and chase it for who knows how long? Wiz:Another option for the Oni to win is if it managed to release all of the Onis,in base form Tinky Winky would be overpowered,even with a weapon,but as Tinky Tank they wouldn't be able to do much,the only one who could match him would be Squatto,but again,can the Oni do that before Tinky Winky's bloodlust eventually catches him? Boomstick:So Tinky Winky,while he would probably lose to these options the Oni has,and would be overpowered without any weapons,he could get around the Oni with his chainsaw,bloodlust,and especially his Tinky Tank form,looks like Tinky gave the Oni the wink of death. Wiz:The winner is Tinky Winky. Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Colour Themed Death Battles Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:Knife vs Fist